


You're Still Mine

by darkstiel (momstiel)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Remus Lupin, Dirty Thoughts, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Sirius Black, Insecure Sirius Black, Jealous Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders' Era, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Tight Pants, Top Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 16:16:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/darkstiel
Summary: Sirius Black hated those damned skinny jeans. He hated everything about them- from the way they defined Remus’s firm ass to the way they made every girl and boy turn their heads when he walked by them. Every time Remus wore those pants, he - intentionally or not - showed off his assets to any interested onlooker. That’s what Sirius despised so much, the way others could look at his boyfriend. Remus Lupin was his, and he was Remus Lupin’s. He decided that the best way to address this situation was to remind Remus of that very fact.





	You're Still Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adzel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adzel/gifts).



> Warning : Dom / Sub Undertones 
> 
> Special thanks to @Adzel on AO3 for beta-reading my fanfiction! <3 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~

“You wore those pants again,” Sirius said as his boyfriend walked into their dormitory, looking grumpy.

 

“Well, hello to you, too,” Remus responded, shutting the door behind him. Effortlessly, he stacked a pile of books onto his own bed. The OWLs were soon approaching, and Sirius knew that the werewolf lived in the library the weeks leading up to them. It was almost a miracle that he got his boyfriend alone.

 

Sirius watched inquisitive brown eyes scan over the tight denim.

 

“What’s wrong with my pants?”

 

“You look too good in them,” The pureblood answered, his eyes falling on his boyfriend.

 

“I hardly think that’s a bad thing, Pads.” Remus blinked, lowering himself onto his own bed. A few books slid off the pile, but the brunette didn’t seem to care enough to fix it. He rested his back against the headboard, head tilted to watch Sirius.

 

There was a silence as Sirius quietly worshipped Remus with his eyes. Sharp, grey eyes fell over every inch of the boy’s smaller frame. Everyone said that Sirius was the heartthrob, but deep down, the Black knew very well Remus was the true catch. He was beautiful -inside and out-, he was smart, and he was incredibly compassionate. Truly, Sirius felt like the lucky one in the relationship… and that’s what had him worried even more. Due to his childhood, he had insecurities - and frequently worried that Remus would leave him for someone ‘more deserving’ of his love (not that he’d actually ever vocalize his concerns unless push came to shove however). “Your pants are so tight everyone can see your ass!” Sirius finally replied, catching his thoughts, “That’s what is wrong with them,”

 

Just by the look on Remus’s face, Sirius could tell that if the other was drinking tea, surely he would have just spit it out right then and there. “Merlin’s beard!” He exclaimed, “I don’t have a single idea what you’re going on about. The jeans aren’t that tight.”

 

For a second, the raven haired teenager pondered over his boyfriend’s words. Maybe he only noticed that the jeans defined Remus’s ass perfectly because he was dating him. “Come over here, Remus,” Sirius finally said.

 

Although visibly hesitant to leave the comfort of his own bed, Remus complied and went to Sirius’s side, lying beside him. The smaller boy ducked his head into the crook of Sirius’s neck. “You’re still mine, right, Lupin?”

 

Taken off guard by the question, Remus’s face visibly filled with confusion. “Of course, Sirius.”

 

“Good,” Sirius placed a kiss on Remus’s pale forehead, “When you walk around in those pants, I’m always afraid of people ogling over you… and you’re mine.” His voice became a bit firmer, “I don’t like anyone else fantasizing over your ass than me.”

 

“I’m sure nobody else does,” Remus responded confidently, a faint blush painting his cheeks red.

 

“I don’t know, Remus…” Sirius’s hands had a mind of their own, trailing up and down Remus’s sides as they spoke. “If they saw what I saw in you, they’d want you desperately. I know you refuse to acknowledge it, but you’re gorgeous. Every inch of you takes my breath away…” The boy watched as the other turned a darker shade.

 

“It doesn’t matter to me what anyone else may think, you’re the only person I ever want to attract,” Remus quickly responded, and Sirius felt his heart skip a beat or two.

 

“Well, I certainly am attracted to you,” Sirius smirked, one hand finally falling on Remus’s defined ass. Just feeling it and knowing he was the only one that had that privilege, caused Sirius to feel a twitch in his cock. He pulled the boy over onto his lap, kissing his neck softly.

 

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’s neck, rewarding the other with a soft moan. The noise was music to the pureblood’s ears, and was only encouraging him to explore Remus’s neck more. At a place where Sirius knew Remus was sensitive, he gently bit down - not hard enough to break skin - but just enough to make Remus feel it. Enough to remind Remus that he was his.

 

Sirius was almost overwhelmed by the way Remus wrapped his legs around his lap, straddling him. The feeling of Remus’s tented pants rubbing against his own groin caused his half-hard cock turn into a throbbing erection. “I love the things you do to me,” Sirius said breathlessly, admiring the boy on him.

 

“I love the things I do to you, too,” Remus admitted. That was the thing, everyone always assumed the prefect was purely innocent… but Sirius knew otherwise. Lupin was a needy bugger, never ashamed to admit his interest in their sexual activities. Although Sirius knew the other lacked confidence, one would never know it by the way he’d move in bed.

 

“You dirty bloke,” Sirius teased, not skipping a beat and kissing up and down Remus’s collarbone. Within minutes, both boys were tugging off each other's shirts, desperate to strip. “Damn, I love you, Lupin.”

 

“You know I love you, too,” Remus responded, starting to undo his belt - only to be stopped by Sirius’s firm hand over his.

 

A sly smirk grew on Sirius’s lips. Lupin’s damned jeans were teasing him all day, and he decided that he deserved to give Remus a bit of his own medicine. “Wait, turn around,” Sirius ordered, “On your hands and knees.”

 

Not hesitating in the slightest, the werewolf did as he was told. If he hadn’t been in this position countless times before, he most likely would have been embarrassed - but Sirius knew he had adjusted to liking the pose just fine. Black ran one hand over the tightly covered ass, admiring how well the pants fit the boy. These were those damn skinny jeans he hated, yet somehow seeing them in this situation was nearly enough to get him off.

 

Sirius trailed his pointer finger down his boyfriend’s ass, outlining his almost visible crack. “Can I lower your pants?”

 

“Please,” Remus responded, consenting to the action. Although they had been together for a year or two, Sirius still wanted to make sure that his boyfriend was into doing it before he got carried away.

 

Although it proved a little challenging due to the tightness, Sirius finally pulled off and discarded the jeans.Pink boxers were instantly made visible, causing the teenager to stifle a small chuckle. Sirius always admired how Remus didn’t give a shit if pink was a ‘manly color’ or not. On countless occasions before, the werewolf would get caught up in a long winded rant about how clothing shouldn’t have assigned genders. Hidden beneath the cover was a visible bulge, Remus’s wet tip pushing against the confinement in an attempt to break free. Sirius decided to help him out there, and lowered his underwear.

 

The sight of the naked prefect reminded Sirius that he had his own pounding erection that was dying for some attention. Effortlessly, he disposed of the rest of his own clothing, throwing them in the general area as his shirt. “God, you’re so beautiful…” He mumbled, eyes falling back onto Remus’s pale body.

 

He leaned forward and kissed the back of Remus’s neck as he inched closer. His own erection temporarily brushed against Lupin’s behind. “Aaa… you’re such of a tease, you know what I want…”

 

“What you need?” Sirius asked, arousal filling his body. He loved when Remus was needy, desperate for his cock. Something about it made him go crazy.

 

“Yes,” Remus said, resting his head down on a pillow, “What I need… you’re killing me…” He whined, thrusting his hips against the bed in a desperate attempt to get some friction.

 

“Not so fast,” Sirius said in a dominating voice, stopping the other from rutting on the bed. He reached over to the drawer, pulling out some lube. With ease, he squirted some into Remus’s hole, before rubbing some along the sidesof his dick. He went slow at first, almost teasing the other by only putting his tip into the entrance. The action was rewarded with a small “Aaaah!” by a lustful Remus.

 

Although he originally wanted to tease Remus a little bit, Sirius found himself starting to pick up his pace. Something about knowing Lupin’s hole was easily accessible by him, and only him, was killing him. His thrusts started to go faster, rutting relentlessly into Remus until his balls were slapping against him. “You can touch yourself now,” Sirius whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. Eagerly, Remus began to move his hips again, brushing his length against the sheet in rhythm with Sirius’s thrusts.

 

The room filled up with sounds of groans and panting as Sirius pulled in and out. Remus was sinking beneath him, turning into a puddle of moans. After a few more minutes of the consistent rhythm, Sirius poured his cum deep into Remus, letting out a sound of relief. Not far behind his boyfriend, the werewolf finished, coating his own stomach and the sheets beneath him with his fill.

 

As Sirius pulled out, he moved to the side of the bed, wrapping his arms around Remus. His boyfriend was removing the dirty sheet, but as soon as the deed was done, he curled back into him. “Remember, no matter who might find you attractive, you’re mine… and I’m the only person that uses your hole,”

 

“I wouldn’t want it any other way, you should know that, Pads.” Remus replied, catching his breath. “Quidditch practice ends in another twenty minutes, so maybe we can relax here for a little, and change right before James and Peter come back.”

 

“That sounds like heaven.” Sirius said, being the usual cuddle-monster he was and devouring his boyfriend in hugs. His eyes fell down on Remus’s discarded skinny jeans, and for the first time since they were bought, Sirius didn’t even feel any jealousy.


End file.
